Tortallian Mayhem
by dragongirl92
Summary: A strange girl visits the realm of tortall and brings mayhem with her. Teen titans Code lyoko and other book and TV people added for fun. Battles with gods and immortalls. Will try to add fluff in somehow. R&R 1st TP story ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Tamora story. I want to let you know that if you see the name Star in this chapter mentally change it to Wren. I realized there were going to be 2 stars I changed it. Thanks

Disclaimer: I don't own Tortall or the teen titans or code Lyoko. Wah

"Bye guys," said Wren turning to face her friends "I'll be back soon or else I'll send for you." The violet-eyed girl with hair to match walked a few paces ahead of her friends, turned back, waved and said "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," and was gone.

When she appeared she was in a forest… in Tortall. The girl had grown up in the US and was a superhero there, but she loved to travel; mainly, to the fantasy dimensions that only existed in books and on TV. She decided she needed a vacation and here she was. At least she thought. She had on a dark blue cape and a black leotard. She had blue slippers and red clasps on her cloak and wrists.

First things first, she thought, where in Tortall am I? She decided to ask the nearest creature: a raven. "Hello," Wren said calmly as she walked up to it. "Will you be so kind as to tell me the two-legger name for the nearest two-legger city?" she asked coolly. Surprising to anyone who could have heard it said

"Corus."

"Thank you my kind lady. Would you like to accompany me?"

"Yes," said the bird, this time in her mind. "Two-leggers are interesting. My name is Nightstreak."

"Okay Nightstreak, lets go." The bird led her out of the woods with ease. She was shocked to find out that this was the royal forest. She was at the castle. Slowly she retreated.

"What is it?" asked the raven "we are here."

"I don't want to be at the palace. I want to be in town. Can you take me there? I'll follow you as you fly; I can fly too"

"You're a wing-sister?"

"Something of the sort. I'll stay invisible while you lead me okay?"

"Yes," Nightstreak replied and Wren turned invisible.

"Thank you very much," she said as they took off. Flying was much quicker then walking and they were above the town in a few minutes. Wren had just touched down in an unoccupied ally when she saw three children breakout off their mother's hold and run toward a progress of horses that appeared to contain Jon, Thayet, Diane, Numair, Alanna a squad of the Kings own and a few others. The children ran straight into the road, startling the horses. They reared and the children were about to be crushed and several riders injured by the bucking mounts. Why do I have to be so kind she thought as she ran forward, towards the soon to be accident. Here goes nothing "Azar Nearium Timus Stup Zinthos!" she yelled running out in the street. The horses froze where they were in mid-leaps and in the progress of rearing after being spooked. Wren reached the terrified children and hoisted the smallest up onto her hip like a nursemaid. Grabbing the other twos' hands she walked them back to their hysteric mother scolding them along the way. "How dare you run into the street, you should know better. You could have been killed. You probably gave your poor mother a heart-attack." All eyes were on her as she returned the children to their relieved mother.

"Thank-you lady thank-you. You saved my babies."

"Your welcome," Wren replied turning to face the horses she said "Relesumana Metrion Azara." The horses started to move again, still panicking. "Calm," she ordered. They obeyed. "One would think you've never seen a child in your life," turning to the riders she added, "Unless you wish to speak to me I shall be going."

"Yes I would," said the king, "WE will fetch you a horse and you will accompany me to the palace. Once there I would like to speak to you about this manner. Commander, a horse."

"That will not be necessary."

"What?"

"I will walk I am content with that. I will keep up, but please keep this short; I still have an inn to find and I feel it will be a lot more difficult to do so now."

"You many stay at the palace." Thayet offered

"Thank-you"

"Your welcome. Let's get going Jon."

"Very well. Move out."

They made their way to the palace in silence. When they arrived servants came for the horses and everyone followed Jon to his study. When they arrived Jon got rid of the servants and spelled the room against eve- droppers while every one but Wren sat down. She instead sat levitating three feet in the air in her meditation, lotus position. With a sigh the king started to speak, "Who are you?" he asked

"Wren Azar," she replied.

"Where are you from?"

"Why should I tell you, you shan't never believe me."

"Try us" said a new voice, Numair's.

"Fine. I am from the United States of America as well as I have a deep connection to Azarath. I doubt you've ever heard of either place," she said cheekily.

'That's because it doesn't exist," added the lioness "where are you from?"

"Oh no. It very much exists, just not on this world, in this realm, however you would like to explain it." She looked at their faces, "No I am not insane. I am from my own realm with my own people just as you and the gods are. I will not sit here and try to explain this to you. If you must watch till your hearts content." Using her powers she spelled a wall so it worked as a screen to show them the answer to their questions, within reason. "I will remain here if you wish but please attempt to be quiet," closing her eyes she tried to mediate. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath…" she paused and opened one eye. "You're not going to stop looking at me are you? Don't answer that it was rhetorical. Look I said I am on vacation. If you don't want me to stay I shall leave and find another place to relax."

"You don't have to leave," said Thayet breaking the silence. "We've just never seen power the likes of you before."

"The way you fly shocks me," added Numair, "Most mages, even powerful ones can't fly or remain airborne for long without shape changing or zapping a lot of strength. Right now you are doing it with ease."

"Yes I remember that from something I read in The Woman Who Rides Like a Man. By the way I have something I believe will interest you greatly." She held out her hand in front of her and said "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," and out of nowhere came her trunk. She opened it and pulled out copies of all Tamora Pierces Tortall books. She set them on Jon's desk and sorted them into quartets. Taking the first pile, Song of the Lioness, she handed them to Alanna saying, "These are your books. I highly advise against letting anyone read them until you do yourself. They describe your life from the time your 10 to the time George proposes to you when you're in the desert with the Bazir, in extreme detail." Turning to Diane she said "And this is your stories. You and some of Numair's, but as I did with Alanna I warn you not to let any one read them until you do so yourself. It goes from the time you meet Onua to when you find Numair after your return to the mortal realms.

"I also have the stories of Keladry and Aly. I have a question how long has the Scanran war been over, if it is?"

"A year just about. If I may ask why that would be important?" asked the king.

"Because, if it weren't and I had given you the books before the event happened then I would mess up the space time continuum…" they were all staring at her.

"That is why you do not belong here and why we are sending you home!" interrupted a loud commanding and all-powerful voice. There was a loud crack slash boom accompanied by a bright light. It faded to reveal the gods Mithros, Goddess, Kyrpioth, Graveyard Hag, Gainiel, and the Black God. Everyone in the room dropped to their knees in respect except Star. She did the opposite. She stood up and walked over to them.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded "What do you want!"

"We want you off our lands and realm," replied Mithros, voice full of hate. "You do not belong meddling in our mortals lives."

"That's it? Well let me tell you something, I don't care. I just came here on vacation. I save some kids and everyone's out to get me to leave or something. Too bad not happening." The Tortall people, completely forgotten, were shocked; no one spoke to the gods like that.

"You may be strong but you are only mortal," said Goddess icily. Alanna shivered, her patron had a mean streak.

"You have me there and you don't. So what are you gonna do? Fight me, tie me up and send me home?"

"More or less," replied Kyrpioth, examining one of his many rings.

"Very well. But allow me to warn you that if you lose your followers will question your power. They will leave you for fear you aren't the powerful beings you once were."

"You will not beat us," said someone.

"Fine I will fight you. And this time I won't lose." As if on clue the gods teleported Star and the others in the room outside. The Tortallans fell in a pile as Wren and the gods flew toward the sky for battle.

"Well mortal you said you wanted to fight lets fight and no friends are here to help," said Mithros. All the gods sent a lightning bolt of their power at her that she easily dodged. Star spun around to face them once more.

"Gladly. I don't need my friends. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" a black beam of fire erupted from her and flew toward the gods. They effortlessly deflected it. What they weren't expecting was an attack from the elements from all sides. A blow of hardened air hit from above. The ground below them rose up as a wall of fire and one of water hit them from the sides. The gods all disappeared to reappear in a circle around her.

"Girle, give up ya ain't gonna win. Give up," ordered the Graveyard Hag.

"No you must learn to respect me. You didn't last time and now you will. Necreum Hasbarix Mortix." A bright transparent beam of black energy erupted from her hands, eyes and mouth. –By now a large audience had gathered, almost everyone from Corus who could go was there.- The beams surrounded the gods and separated them from each other. "You should know it isn't fair to gang up on a mortal, that is what you call me. So here's how it's gonna work, you're going to battle me one by one and then as you lose you will return to the divine realms and not bother me again unless I want or need you. Got it? Good, Mithros you're first." The god of the sun and war approached her, as he did flames started to erupt on his body. At the same time Wren prepared a spell in her mind.

"Mithros, do you really think that will really work on me again?"

"Why shan't it, you can't hold fire"

Wren smirked and warned, "Those who play with fire get burned." Oh god, I hope this works, she thought. Then she said aloud the last of the spell "motasas bes!"

A beam of light flashed around Mithros and he started screaming. "You bitch. How did you turn it against me!" he finished as he turned of his power.

"Easily actually. I found a spell in a scroll I discovered in my travels. It temporarily destroys any ones ability to resist flame." She closed her eyes a moment and called up fire in her hands. Once she had a large amount; it took her 3 seconds to do this; she flung it at Mithros. He caught on fire and disappeared.

"I warned you. Goddess your turn. You owe me a boon but I will save that in any case. So come forth. I have already beaten your brother."

"So therefore you have been weakened by it and shall surcome to my will."

"Nope that battle made me stronger. I have powers I did not when we first fought."

"Insolent child! You are the one that should respect me. I am the Mother; in my charge are all women and children. I am the one who's to control YOU!" she spat

"Oh well, give me your best shot." A bolt of lightning went directly at Star. She did a back flip in mid-air and dodged it. "Too slow," she taunted. A series of bolts came at her from many angles. Star spun in a circle and all of the bolts went back at the goddess, with ten-fold power. Goddess, not expecting it, fell, when hit, to the ground. "Gainiel god of dreams, you are next."

The god chosen stepped in front of her and raised his hands. Images of terror went through Wren's mind. Every fear and nightmare she had ever had. "No," she moaned "no, not this. Not him, it…" was that fear, true fear in her voice, thought Diane and the other. "I beat Trigon. He is gone. Slade shall be dealt with. And you shall leave me alone!" A bolt of raw magic shot at Gainel; it was stronger then imaginable and he disappeared before he hit the ground.

The Black God glided of to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, calming her with his magic. "Black God, thank you. We have a truce of eons. There is no fight here. I respect you the same as you me. Good-bye." He nodded and vanished. "You as well Shakith, and I thank you for all you've done for me."

Her fierce demeanor was back, "Trickster Kyrpioth, come and battle!"

"Yes my dear, and I have a trick for you," he said calmly walking forward. "You said it was unfair to 'gang up' but you never said tricksters can't trick together!" At this Kyrpioth shot lightning at her from the front and the Hag from the back. Star dodged it and the beams reflected off each other.

"I too have a trick," Star turned invisible and flew toward the Hag. Using her powers she temporarily possessed the hag; taking her powers, body, and mind.

"Where did she go!" yelled Kyrpioth, turning around in circles, searching. When his back was to her she took all of the Graveyard Hag's strength and fired it at Kyrpioth. He and the Hag, having no strength left, started to fall as Wren released the Hag.

"You lose. I win. I have beaten all of you I need to beat and now you are starting to know the extent of my power. Stay in the divine realms and bother me no more. Take care of your mortal children. I will call on you one day and then I shall know where you're loyalties lie." She appeared to be talking to herself until everyone below heard a chorus of:

"Yes, Mistress."

"Good." Wren slowly flew downwards and landed near the King and others from the office with hundreds of people staring at her. I can't imagine what I look like, she thought, my cloak in tatters, I'm sweaty and my hair is a mess. After a few moments of awkward silence she called, "Go home, all of you. I'll be here a while," turning to Jon she added, "I'd like to be shown to my rooms now. I am slightly tired and would appreciate a bath before the evening activities and the summoning of my friends. Well get on with it!" she yelled when they did nothing. "I apologize for yelling but I am annoyed with your gods and I have quite a temper. Gaineil didn't help either he… Never mind. We'll go to your office and talk, Jon. Azarath Metrion Zinthos," a disk of Wren's black fire lifted them up and took them into the palace leaving behind some very shocked spectators.

Once inside everyone sat in silence until Wren spoke. "Very well. Now you have seen me fight and are in shock. I know Numair and the rest of you have many questions but Numair should go first because otherwise his head might explode. Numair?"

Numair started to try to speak but he talked so fast no one could understand and started choking on his own words. Diane got up and slapped his back to stop it. Once he recovered he said, "How in the name of all the gods did you do that?" in an awestruck voice.

"A year ago I discovered my powers and have been trying to master them all. A few months ago, after- well after I finished, er, my training, your gods came after me. We fought and I lost but my friends defeated the remaining gods. I came to this realm on vacation. They found out and wanted revenge on a field where my friends couldn't help me. They didn't know that my powers have grown tremendously since our last encounter. You know the rest." The reply was a collective

"Whoa," from the group.

"Now what el…" she started before she was interrupted by the watch man shouting it was six o'clock. "Never mind then. I believe there is a ball or party or such tonight that you all need attend, thus prepare for." Noticing their stares she added, "I heard some people speaking of it today. And also I was wondering if I could have the privilege to attend. It would be great to learn some of your customs and meet some of you people."

"That would be wonderful but you lack a gown and people might react in an… undesired manner if, no when they recognize you from the battle; you are easy to distinguish," responded Thayet.

"No worries, Queen Thayet. Azar Dresculum Culur Metrion Zinthos." A bright circle of light appeared over her head and slowly fell over Wren's form. The parts of her body that it had already passed over weren't the same as they were before. When it finally disappeared she looked totally different. She had dirty-blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, instead of the matching violet. Her grayish skin was now a light tan. Her hair was pulled up into a bun that surrounded her head. In place of the leotard and cloak she had on a beautiful blue gown with very skinny shoulder straps. From shoulders to hips it was form fitting and from there it flowed out.

"How's this?" asked Wren, spinning around. "I highly doubt anyone will recognize me now."

"Very well, I suppose. Not even I could tell that you are… well you" said Jon, "Alright, let's get ready and meet back here in an hour."

"More like five because of Numair's hair," retorted Alanna.

"I have a quicker way, Lashi." Numair's hair sprang into a perfect horsetail. "There pretty-boy, hairs done, and it'll stay that way for hours. Now go get dressed," obeying Wren's order he left.

"Wow, Numair usually is dreadfully stubborn," commented Diane.

"I think he is still getting over the shock of my powers. He spent his life forming spells and learning the boundaries of the Gift and Wild magic, I just flipped it all upside down," Wren explained as the rest walked out of the office. Pulling a book out of thin air and started to read.

**R&R please tell me what you think and if I should continue. Thanks!**


	2. Ball, Immortals, Magic

**Disclaimer: As much as I love em I don't own them. Isn't it sad.**

**AN**: Sorry if the summary was confusing. I made a mistake when creating this story and made two copies of it instead of one. I got rid of the first, it was called **Tortallian Chaos,** this copy is the one I kept. Please R&R I need them badly. Even flames I am desperate. I am new here and I want to be a good writer like sarramaks, and sonnet lacewing, himura seraphina, narms briton 44, the list goes on and on, I don't have rooom or patience to type it all. Please tell me what you think and if I should stop this story.

On a happy note this chapter will be deticated to Pink Squishy Llama, for she (she right) was my only reviewer. Yes TT and CL are in this I won't spoil it. But they do show up and I don't know who else will make an appearance.

An hour later Jon, Thayet, Alanna, Numair and Diane arrived, accompanied by George, Onua, Sarge, Buri and Raoul, arrived dressed and ready.

"One day I will seriously have to show you how people back home party. None of this frilly-nilly."

"That's nice and all but can we get through tonight first," retorted Alanna.

"Forgive my Lioness, she hates going to formal dinners," apologized George.

"Yes well it's time to go anyway," finished Thayet.

"One question, though, are they announcing people tonight?" asked Wren.

"No, why?"

"No reason, lead the way." Everyone but Jon and Thayet showed her where to go after introductions, and let her go in by herself through a hidden entrance; to draw less attention, not that it did any good. Boy circled her like flies. All of them wanted to dance with her. Not that Wren did, she was not a social butterfly.

One by one they approached. "Hello," said one. "My name is James, and what is yours my beautiful lady?"

"Why is there a need for you to know my name? Go away."

"But what is a beautiful girl such as yourself doing alone?"

"Tis none of your concern, go away," with that she got and walked over to where Diane was watching Numair dance.

"You really love him, don't you?" commented Wren after a moment.

"Yeah. I told him I was tired and sat down. Lady Anna asked him to dance and it would be rude to refuse."

"Oh well, I blew that," at Diane's questioning look she said, "A bunch of boys are asking me to dance. I wish they would back off; it's annoying. Some of them are in their late twenties and just augh."

"What's wrong with them being that old?" asked Diane.

"Well for one thing I'm not as old as I look, I'm only fourteen and a half. Now, where I come from girls as young as me who date people as old as that are ridiculed. Now if it was you and Numair it would be fine. You would be considered a responsible adult dating, courting, another responsible adult. I would be called an irresponsible teenage slut if I dated someone that old."

"Weird. Your home is very different than mine."

"I know." They sat in silence for a few minutes. Wren used the time to process what had happened that day, in her mind. She was jolted out of her thoughts by a strange presence approaching the palace within her mind's range (like Diane can sense what animals or Immortals are approaching). "What was that," Wren muttered under her breath. It couldn't be immortals could it. No, Diane would sense them. I'm sure it's nothing, if not I'll fight.

Five more boys came up to bother her, all of which she ignored. She sat there for ten more minutes until she sensed the presence again. I was screaming, in a way. It was like metal screeching nails on a chalkboard and all other painful noises. Wren clamped her hands to her ears trying to stop it. Finally she when got under control, she realized it was in her head and muttered "Miffiaton," and blocked out the horrible noise, but there was still screaming.

Wren finally noticed the thrashing figure beside her and realized it was Diane screaming. It had affected her too. Everyone was gathered around.

"Diane! Diane! Magelet!" screamed Numair, running through the crowd panic on his face. Alanna, George, Jon and Thayet were right behind him.

"Numair, move!" hollered Wren over the commotion. "Hold her still I think I can help her." Numair knelt on the floor and wrapped his long arms around Diane's thrashing body, immobilizing her, and muttered softly into her ear. Oh shit, thought Wren, I hope this works. She put her hands on Diane's temples and reached out with her power to grab Diane's Wildmagic. She took hold of it and made quick work of creating a barrier from the sound while the copper flame surrounded them. Finishing it Wren allowed the copper magic to return to Diane.

"Diane, are you okay. What's out there?" asked Wren hurriedly.

"I'll answer that," said a male voice near the balcony. "So our mages finally figured out a way to get us close to the Wildmage and her friends without her knowing it." A stormwing flew in from the balcony. His human half had tan skin and he would have been a handsome human. "I come to tell you to surrender. Between the hurroks, spidrens, centaurs, unicorns, flying apes, humans and my people we have already overcome your guards, you are helpless. Surrender. Your guards are dead and any more that try to help will be killed before they reach their post. You shall give in or die."

"What if I say no," said Wren walking out of the crowd to face him. "What then?"

"What are you going to do child?" he replied readying his magic.

"This!" she closed her eyes and sent a beam of energy at him, "Leave now Filth!"

"Bitch. You may have power but not enough to count. You just sealed their fate. You will all die thanks to this little girl!" with that he took off.

Wren ran after him yelling, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" The beam of light passed over her in a second and she flew off after the stormwing. She followed him out to the battlefield. He had been right. The men-at-arms, Own and Riders who were guards were dead. Almost no one was left fighting. Muffle spells, she thought. The stormwing joined with other flying immortals and started coming after her while centaurs, spiderens and humans shot at her from the ground. Dodging everything that came her way she sent bolt after bolt of raw magic at almost anything that moved. After five minutes of this she started to tire and got hit with a crossbow bolt in the shoulder. Suddenly a wall of Numair's and Alanna's fiery gifts surrounded her in a shield. Summoning all the strength she had she screamed, "Niromicana Azaru Metono Martix Zinthos y Maxium Actum!" All of her power shot out of her and shattered the shield surronding her, forming little daggers and impaling and destroying all of the immortals. The human fighters were caught in a ball of her magic as well. In shattering the shield several arrows reached her and she started falling toward the ground.

A large screen of Jon's blue Gift slowed her fall. She landed on the ground as the Royals, Alanna, Numair, Diane (in Numy's arms), Buri, George, Raoul and all the others who had followed them came rushing to her. Sitting up she reached for the arrows that shot her and started pulling them out. As she did so she pressed her hand to the wounds and healed them. She collapsed as they reached her. "Sorry," she muttered with the last of her strength "I knew your healing won't work on me. I'll be fine after a nap… drained from battles… sleep… friends… hah," she sighed falling completely unconscious in Alanna's arms.

"What should we do, we need to move her?" asked Jon.

"She said she needed rest. If it's like the gift then she's drained. Let's take her to the infirmary," suggested Thayet.

"Jon, help me carry her to the infirmary, Numair bring Diane too. I want to check on her,"

"Yes," the men answered. Together they carried the unconscious girls up to the infirmary as quickly as they could, forcing there way through the crowd. Between Numair, his gift, Jon, his position, and Alanna, her sword they managed to get up there in reasonable time. Once there they laid the two girls on beds and closed the curtains, thankful that the few patients were sleeping.

Duke Baird, Thayet, George, Onua, Sarge, Buri and Raoul arrive moments after they did. The duke immediately started looking the girls over along with Alanna's and Jon' s help while everyone else talked, (everyone with the Gift had already spelled the curtain room against eavesdroppers). "I'm fine now," complained Diane over all the fuss. "Take a good look at Wren, she battled an army and defeated it single-handedly."

"Well, you do seem to be fine now. What happened, though?" asked Baird.

"Well I had had I bad feeling that something bad was happening, but I didn't feel immortals at all. Any way all of a sudden they got way too close and it was like screaming in my head. I think the same thing happened to Wren. Only she recovered faster and helped me overcome it."

"How did she do that? I saw the two of you glow copper for a moment while I held you and then it stopped. Did she do something to your magic?" asked Numair. While they talked Baird decided to try and heal the remaining wounds on Wren after checking on her during the first parts of the discussion. At the same time Diane tried to use her wild magic, Baird pushed his gift into Wren. The result was dire; Baird's green gift back fired on him and Diane was shot against the head of her bed as Wren sat up screaming.

"What the fuck happened?" she asked once she regained speech. "Looking around she saw what happened and noticed a small trail of her power's residue was in the air following the paths the two victims took. "Sorry," she muttered. "Gods I have a head ache now. The spell I used to help Diane didn't get shut off because I passed out. She by passed it willingly when she tried to get her magic and sent it back to me. At the same time the Duke tried to heal me or examine me or something and the gift he pushed into me mixed with the residue from Diane's spell, thus everything got mixed up because I wasn't conscious to sort it out. Now I have a head ache and have to sort out magics so no one ends up with some thing that isn't there's. Fun, real fun," she said sarcastically. "After I do this I'm going to be unconscious again no doubt. Don't mess with me. After a good twelve-hour nap I'll be fine. Diane and Baird come here."

Having them both sit on her bed she placed a hand on each of their temples. Reaching for the last of her power she drew it out of her self along with the foreign magics. Releasing them into the air she did the same for Diane and Baird until each was left with nothing but a smidge of their own power that never leaves a person. The air around them glowed a mix of green, copper and black. Carefully Wren began to pull the black back into herself. It was a painstaking process because the power enjoyed being free. Eventually she forced it under her control and started to do the same with Diane's. The wild magic was even harder but she pushed on. The copper became lined with black as Wren used her power to push Diane's under control with out them mixing. Finally she turned to Baird's power. It was the easiest because it didn't need to be sorted through and was easy the command after years of training. Once the green Gift was inside of the duke Wren removed her hands from their temples and collapsed on the bed.

Diane and Baird started to fall but Numair and Alanna caught them first. Sitting both on chairs they gave them drinks until they could talk. When they could it was Diane.

"It was gone, Numair," she said, shocked. "It just disappeared."

"What disappeared love, what happened Magelet?" asked a worried Numair. "Diane what did she do just then all your power just went into the air."

"I disappeared, I was afraid it was gone."

"Oh, sweetling, you have to be more descriptive," he said picking her up and sitting with her in his lap. She turned around in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder.

"My wild magic," she said finally. "When she first woke out and I got shoved to the wall I fell my magic fly all over me, in the air and such. The same thing happened when she did the spell 'cept it left entirely. Before it did though, I saw it had green and black in it, not your Gift either. When it came back it was clean. But Numair I was so scared it was gone. I couldn't feel it at all."

"The same with my gift, it had black and copper in it. I saw it and then it was gone. There was the tiniest drop of green when it disappeared but that was it. When it came back it was clean and almost stronger."

"I suppose we will need to ask her about when she wakes. But for now let's figure this out to the best of our ability," said Jon. "First she used that spell and saved those children. Then she levitated during our earlier meeting before she used magic to change what she was wearing and her outer appearance."

"After the battle with the gods of course everyone saw that," said Alanna.

"Yes and after that she wasn't drained but proceeded to take out almost a whole army by herself," added Thayet.

"Didn't the lass heal herself of five or so arrow wounds after that too?" asked George.

"Yes and then she did that spell a few minutes ago. Gods she's powerful. What can we do with her?" Jon asked Numair.

"I don't know Jon. She has so much power. A spell like the one she used on the immortals, on a smaller scale, about a quarter of what she did, would've drained me for a week or two."

"That isn't the end," said Thayet. Moving out of the way she gestured to the bed where Wren now lay, levitating over. Numair looked closely with his power and could barely make out the invisible streaks of power moving from the air to her body.

"She's recharging," he stated without realizing it. "There is power in the air, her power. Her body is taking it back in. It's like if you put your power into a stone and then taking it out again." It's like that process but the air and earth and everything around her acts as her stone."

"But surely only a god could have that much power and do such things," put in Sarge

"Yes, but wouldn't a god- goddess be more careful and not throw power around. You know be secretive," added Onua. "Plus gods wouldn't have been shot and bleeding red blood."

"Not shot in general and also divine blood can't be disguised as mortal blood. It is silver," mentioned Diane. They spent the rest of the night arguing about it and discussing options until, one by one, sleep claimed them.

-

-

-

Please press the little button right there and R&R please

PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW,

Thank you spas-out over now.


End file.
